


| MCYT oneshots! |

by Gluebur



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: MCYT ONESHOTS, Multi, Other, What am I doing?, first actual post lets go, helpmewithtags, i just like writing!, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluebur/pseuds/Gluebur
Summary: I just wanted to write some schtuff about mcyt :)feel free to make requests on the requests page!i’m gonna try and update at least once a week!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Dream, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, wilbur/dream
Comments: 52
Kudos: 138





	1. Requests please!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REQUEST HERE!  
> if you want say a 2nd part to another one shot i wrote request that on that chapter ty!

**REQUESTS PAGE**

I will write just about anything! i’m that bored at the moment

If it’s something possible controversial in anyway, please just ask- i’m sure it’ll be fine but still!

_**Do’s** _

anything.

platonic or not

smut or fluff, i don’t care

**_Dont’s_ **

extreme gore, i can’t deal with that ty for understanding!

make any requests here!


	2. A fields worth of reputation, ripe for the picking. (Tommy and Wilbur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of angst with Tommy and Wilbur/Ghostbur! There is a happy ending though!  
> The interpretation is up to you, whatever I wrote is now yours to think about! I’d like to know you’re interpretations in the comments if that’s ok :)
> 
> It’s not as long as some of my other prepared chapters but i think it slaps still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TW’s : Character death implied, distress, feeling of worthlessness !!

_ **A fields worth of reputation, ripe for the picking** _

_ The world felt as if it was crashing down on the frustrated teen. The clouds swirled around each other; as if they were trying to form some sort of bond but simply just couldn’t. The cloud’s plan didn’t go as thought- neither did Tommy’s. He’d lost his stone pillar of an idol just like that. Didn’t even get to say goodbye. The field around him, just like the cloud, swirled about- trying to move away from each other, and away from Tommy. It’s natural for nature to do that though, Tommy thought to himself. Leave without saying goodbye. That thought made his mind oddly clear. He felt mix of rage and despair slipping from his mind. _

_ Gripping at the wheat below him, Tommy let out a muffled scream, only contained by the fact that he had slammed his mouth shut. Following through with a sigh, the blonde wrapped his head in his arms. He would have been able to stop his brunette commander, if only he had just done-. Fuck. Tommy couldn’t think of anything he could have done to stop the tragedy that would ring out from the rooftops when he least suspected it. Maybe they should have talked more. Maybe do what a true right hand man would do. Stick by his side. As the lanky teen’s thoughts grew deeper, the sky grew darker, the wind filled itself with more rage. Clacking his boot tips together, he watched as the time skipped away from his mortal grasp for a moment; something that felt strangely impossible for him to do. Simply put- he couldn’t. With the slim chance that his commander could still be alive, he just couldn’t. _

_ His pointed ears perked up for a short second, as two pairs of feet approached him and his place of wondering. Like a cat caught in the act of murder, Tommy’s eyes drew wide. His elongated body clawed itself up the tree, into the dry and crumbling leaves up above. The higher he climbed up the tree, the brighter the light got. Engulfing his body. Keeping an eye out for the bodies of the disembodied footsteps. His predator-like eyes immediately spotted that it was his other brunette president, and his commander's son. An odd pair in a way- probably on their way to bond over their love for pranking the former king. Again. Thinking about bonding made the Vice President want to scream his lungs out over and over. Another thing he couldn’t do.  _

_ Another thing he couldn’t do…; Could he do anything at all? He’d failed his commander, friends, president, and nation. One thing he knew he could do for sure was annoy the piss out of anyone until he started another war again. He let out a sly snicker, only for his face to fall again. That was another failure, wasn’t it? His brain almost fizzing for a moment, he felt his pale cheeks grow colder than normal. The cold dropped down onto his lap as if it was a liquid. It took him a short moment to realise that he was crying. It wasn't cold, but his emotions that were physically spilling out of him. Something deep inside of his body must have been the reason why he’s like his. So hurtful. He’s one of the most outgoing people in the world to his friends. Then why, when alone, does he not feel as willing to be open? Sure- sometimes when he’s around his friends he feels like he’s forced to react the opposite to how he wants to. But that’s normal! Right? Putting them before yourself is a noble act indeed. _

_ Wilbur would say the opposite of what the child thinks. Wilbur settled Tommy down and flattened out his queries. Dismantled his worries. It was almost as if Wilbur’s spirit lived on through his younger right hand man. Tommy had been left a mental field. A field of reputation, ripe for the picking. Yet he didn’t dare pick any of it, it wasn’t his no matter how he tried to twist it in his mind. He had his own field. Smaller and far more damaged than Wilbur's. Wilbur was a strong willed man, Tommy was just a reckless teenager with no other way of venting, other than just causing havoc. Nonetheless, the field was Tommy’s. By the same logic, Wilbur’s reputation was Wil’s- not the teens that were quivering above it.  _

_ The light from the sun began to dim. Rather warmed up, filling the surrounding field with a cosy orange hue. In a way, it was almost as if Wilbur was there with the blonde. Wilbur was there, yet to be noticed. It wasn’t fully the commander but it was pretty damn close. Closer to the old him. The man who believed in peace for all and peace only. The brunette watched softly from afar. Proud of whatever had swayed his friend. _

_ All he knew was that Tommy was being open, for once in his life. Like the warmness of the now calm autumn breeze, a smile crept onto his face. He wanted to give Tommy a good ol’ slap on the back, and hug him ‘till he turned into dust. That’s how proud he was. He’d come so far- without the elder of the two even knowing how or why. _

_That’s exactly what he was going to do. Climbing up the tree with his new found silent movements, he plonked himself next to the blonde, causing a sensation of cold air to hit the others left side. Cheeks and eyes red, still puffy and wet, he shakily turned his head to see his missing commander sitting there. Right next to him. He was alive, in a way. Wil’s eyes were sagged, black bags surrounding as if someone had painted them on in an effort to make him seem more alive, his cheeks hollowed, and his eyes overtaken white almost like someone had erased his previously hazel marbles. Like the true clingy person he was deep down, he flung his arms around his companion, sobbing into his sweater arm. Wil didn’t mind. It was as if he was a small, hellish gremlin of a toddler again._

_ Slowly but surely, Tommy released his brother from his grip, lines of snot and wetness sticking to Wil’s yellow sweater. Quickly cleaning himself up, he wiped his nose on his sleeve, then turned to face the sunset that the brunette was so transfixed by.  _

_ “Don’t fucking do that again. ” the blonde mumbled, clearly already frustrated by the fact that Wilbur hadn’t come to see him immediately. But deep down, Tommy wasn’t frustrated at all, overjoyed and slightly confused. It’s not everyday you see your presumed deceased brother sit with you. _

_ Clearly not hearing his words at all, Wilbur began one of his old routine speeches, however his voice seemed more hushed and even softer in tone than before. “ Tommy. I’m not really sure why you’re crying nor why everyone is so down as of late. ” He paused for a moment, pursing his lips to think. Grabbing Tommy by the shoulders, he forced him to face him. With one big toothy yet warm smile on his face he uttered the words, “ I’m proud of you, TommyInnit. “ The brunette then proceeded to pull him into a hug, like two bear cubs that had been split apart for years on end.  _

  
  
  
  


**“ I’m proud of you. “**


	3. Perfect your own art. (DNF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen listen listen... i’m a simp for coffee shop type fics ok? They slap  
> I couldn’t help myself.  
> Dream and George may seem a little out of character but i was struggling to write, do forgive big writer boss man.
> 
> There’s no trigger warnings so you’re all good!

**Perfect your** **own** ** art. **

* * *

It was a bleak and rainy day outside of the café. There wasn’t many people around, and if there were any, there were simply darting in and out of shelter from the rain. Yet, still, no one dared enter the café. Perhaps it was because it appeared lonesome, or perhaps it was because of the small size and structure it had compared to other buildings. Nevertheless, it always stayed open. 

Within the walls, a warm tint filled the body’s senses. From sight to touch, the aroma never failed to warm one's body up. Further in stood a counter, seats lined up against it and towards the barista, and the many amounts of differentiating blends on the wall behind him. 

This particular barista had a rather lanky, tanned figure, with thick, yet elongated hands. His eyes stood glazed over, as if he was bored, a dull green most of the time, shrouded by his overgrown, unkempt hair that looked like it was dyed a few shades lighter. His thin lips always held a warm yet vacant look, as if he was trying to rival the café itself. To top it all off, on the males matching green pinafore, there was a name tag with the name ‘Clay’.

-o-o-

ㅤ

Running like this towards the nearest shelter would surely become a fuzzy memory in this chocolate haired male's mind. The sound of his footsteps became mixed with the sound of raindrops against the concrete floor. His footsteps weren't the only ones around, as many people were walking towards different directions in order to flee from the watery weather.

This certain male's golden-grayish eyes were sharp enough to spot a small café just a few feet away from him in the direction he was hurrying to. He hasn't ever really been in this area of town before, but he simply had to take his chances and hide under the roof of the small business place ; before the rain could grow any stronger.

It didn't take long for him to get there. About less than a minute after he made a plan to make his way into the café, and there he was. Panting lightly and gulping down a small lump in his throat from the effort, and possibly from the stress of his short lived journey. Surprisingly, the indoor space of the café was warm, causing the male to realize just how cold it was outside compared to where he was now standing. A moment before, just as he entered, the bell above his head rang, signaling to any worker inside that they have a new potential customer.

-o-o-

Hearing the faint jingle of the bell, the tanned male instinctively began to put water to the boil. Peering up, his glassy orbs caught the new golden ones at the doorway. Shortly after that, he pushed himself up from the counter, brandishing a welcoming smile onto his cheeks, tilting his head to the left so that he came off as being more approachable.

“ Hello there~! ” He began in a somewhat raspy but lively voice, fingernails tapping lightly against the wooden top of the counter. “How may I help you today?” Continuing to smile as he talked, he pushed out a chair for the brunette with his foot.

After setting up a seating area for the customer, the barista appeared in front of the counter, smoothly walking over to him. It had been raining after all, it’s better to help someone than to leave them alone. Now standing in front of the smaller male, he placed his arms behind his back, with the same grin as before on his face.

-o-o-

ㅤAs awkward as ever, it took George a moment to come back to his senses. Subconsciously rubbing with one of his hands at the side of his arm, he tried creating some friction against his skin ; wanting the warm temperature of the café to catch up with him soon. While he did so, his observant eyes took a look around the space surrounding him. It wasn't big and fairly empty. But he felt as though it's design created a very welcoming atmosphere. It was a wonder to the aspiring detective that not many people were inside to enjoy this sort of cozy feeling.

It was then that his attention was averted towards the other person moving at the other side of the room. The first noticeable thing about him was his straight yet soft, almost puppy like, hair. Even from afar, George could tell that he was taller than him by a bit ; or maybe it was that he was better held than himself. Upon closer notice, as the smiling worker began preparing a seat for him, George had finally ended up speaking in return ; catching onto the worker's name tag briefly. George tried keeping his embarrassment hidden, feeling a bit bad for entering after a soon to be pouring rain.

-o-o-

“O-oh, hello." The slightly shorter male bowed his head ; an apologetic look in his eyes. He looked at the smiling figure, and although he wasn't planning on sticking around and buying anything, he couldn't refuse a welcoming expression, such as the one the barista was giving him. He'd feel terrible, causing the need to leave with at least buying something, whether it was small or big. And so, George ended up having his own smile slowly grace his lips. " I will be happy to get the menu.. " He began saying ; his tone being a bit more high than the other male's. " Clay? " He felt as though he had heard that name uttered before. Maybe an old friend? It was hard telling whether the small drops of water were sweat, or raindrops at the slightly nervous male's features. He was afraid of seeming rude.

-o-o-

Slightly blind to the customer's request, the puppy like human paid attention to the last words he uttered. “ You already know my name? ” His smile faded a little “That was speedy! Best not forget it like some of our regulars do” The dirty blonde said with a chuckle. He may have seemed a tad eccentric at first but he blended into the background of crowds quite well. Retracing his steps, Clay quickly returned to his post, grabbing a menu and coming back to the customer just as quickly as he left him.

Passing over the menu he quickly took note of the rain drenched coat he had on. “ Do you want me to hang it up to dry? ” The brunette stood before him probably had one hell of a time getting here so he may as well help in any little way he could. After all, he doesn’t need anyone hating him.

The kettle of water made a screaming noise, signifying that it was done. Glancing over towards the steam, the taller male thought knew that there wasn’t any harm to leave it for a bit. Quickly enough, his attention was soon brought back to his customer.

-o-o-

George thought of the Barista's reply to be odd ; possibly out of place. However, logical. It was a normal thing, customers not remembering the names of workers. Who could blame them? Most of the time they would go their solely for buying whatever it is their hearts desire, not sweating details. Other times it is a one time visit ; most likely the case this time for the shorter one.

" That’s… That’s… " He tried thinking of a polite way to perhaps ease the worker. Though he didn't seem to need it all that much ; nonetheless George thought of having their interaction be a little bit smoother. "I will try remembering it for as long as I'm here, then.. That should be fine, right?" He offered a small smile, before making his way to his prepared seat. 

-o-o-

George could see the barista take his steps back to him, holding onto the menu before placing it down on the table George was preparing himself to sit in. Of course, he needed to take off his drenched coat first ; and was slightly taken aback by the courtesy the male beside him has. " Ah.. that would be very kind of you.. Thanks. " Long lashes fluttering in a softening manner, George took off his dark coat and handed it over to the taller male. He was a bit embarrassed of his position, but he was glad he fell onto a genuinely nice worker.

His eager eyes watched as the more muscular one walked off with his coat in his arms. Watching each and every little movement he made. How he walked pigeon toed making him seem like a clumsy fellow, yet his posture made him appear confident and smart as hell. In retrospect none of his motions watched up with one another. George supposed that was just one of his many quirks to his friends.

The brunette’s looking spree now over, he turned his golden eyes to the menu he’d been given. He wasn’t exactly the biggest coffee person out there, but he’d give it a go if it meant not being awkward or rude. Simply skimming over it for something that may suit his tastes, he found at least something. A tie between plain old milk or a caramel based drink, he wasn’t sure of the name so just pointed to it for the blonde, he’d only read the ingredients anyway.

-o-o-

With a brisk nod, still with the same charming smile he went off on his way. Back to the counter he’d been confined to since around 9 that morning. Now conscious of the time Clay took a quick glance at his watch. It’s 5:53pm. The shop would be closing at 6. Still, he couldn’t exactly kick this customer out, he seemed fairly nice, pleasant to talk to. Normally he would hurry everyone out of the café in an attempt to get home quicker, but something about the brunette sat at the corner intrigued him. Maybe it was his awkward look on his face, or the way he seemingly picked up on the small stuff. He was just his type, platonically or romantically. Clay just wanted to know him more than anyone else.

He gave a low yet chirpy sigh, getting to work on what he hoped would be the best damn coffee a man could make. “ An extra marshmallow there… more cream there- yeah. ” The blonde muttered, tongue sticking out as he focused hard on this. It had to be just right. Too sweet and he’d think he’s a loony. Too bitter and the brunette would probably see him as prick. Once he’d finished he looked up, eyes meeting with his soon to be (self proclaimed that is) friend. A surge of hotness hit his face, his cheeks flaring up. It wasn’t awkward exactly, it was more of a tingly feeling marching around his body. He nodded and smiled as the other turned away, the lower half of his face covered by his hand.

-o-o-

George watched as the barista walked on over back to him. How was he going to do this? He couldn’t exactly show his pink tinted cheeks. That’s just weird. He didn’t have a crush on him, no sir. He just thought this Clay guy was… appealing to the eye, perhaps? Still… his appearance reminded him of his friend’s friend, Dream. From what he’d heard they seem like the same person. But that just makes it a lot more awkward for the brunette.

As his drink was carefully set on the table, he gave a hushed “ Thank you. ”, his eyes scrunched up to show that he was smiling. George watched as the dirty blonde retreated back to his station at the counter, beginning to wipe it down. He then eyed up the coffee that laid before him. It was neat, a few slip ups here and there but it gave it personality, as if Clay poured his own personality into as opposed to cream. He took a sip. It was just right, sweet yet bitter at the same time. Not too hot nor too cold. It felt like a sip of heaven.

-o-o-

As George’s drink was being finished up, so was the sun. The few strands of red and orange hues pouring into the café. Clay was done cleaning up for the day, finally taking George’s cup to wash. 

“Thank you for everything!” The shorter one said, a smile creeping up onto his lips. Clay gave a chuckle before a wave of realisation dawned on him. The blonde quickly whisked himself out from behind the counter, handing George a napkin with some writing on it. It was his number.

“ **_You seem cool! Let's talk more? maybe…? :D -Clay_ ** ” It read.

A glowing giggle escaped George’s lips, “ Sure, “ He said, his accent shining through, “ I’m George, by the way. “

With that George left. The bell rang again as it was swung open and closed. 

“ Bye George~ “ Clays words rung out in the now empty café again.

This whole rainy day situation just got a whole better, even if it did happen so late. And so, the blonde finally closed the café, the warm hues dulled and more cold as the lights were turned off. It may off been 6:17pm, but it sure was worth it.


	4. I wanna make you quiver (WilNoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuhmmm..... i wrote this request instead of revising for my biology exam. 
> 
> Beware it is smut so it may be just a lil worthy of a TW. Also i’ve never written smut before so let me die easy ok.

He didn't want to go out on such a night, but he had to. Wilbur just had too. Technoblade had been a prided ally of his in the war- only on some unfortunate agreements. It wasn’t something you’d see in any signed treaty, more something you would of had to of been in the room where it happened to have heard his plans. Maybe Wil shouldn’t have been so beggy- he was fully aware of how his pig friend got around that activity yet somehow forgot it. Of all the things to forget it had to be that.

The base of the Blade wasn’t too far from L’manberg, for travel reasons supposedly. The brunette hadn’t brought that for a second. He didn’t mind the deed or deeds he was about to participate in- it’s not as if he didn’t swing that way. It was just the fact that the reason why his nation was able to rise would be because of this. Not exactly something you can put in the history books without people complaining. Wilbur stopped his pondering and left his office and L’manberg to ensure that this ‘treaty’ would be secured while he was still alive and kicking.

-o-o-

It didn’t find him too long to have found himself in Techno’s woods, many of the trees had been chopped down, leaves scattered about the place ; possibly for a base, perhaps, Wilbur thought. If he just made his way through the patches, like the swordsman had told him, he should eventually reach his base. Still he was a bit stuck, until he saw a fragment of pink with the neutral hues surrounding his body. His feet sped up, somewhat involuntary to get to the location.

Techno’s base wasn’t much, just a simple cabin in the woods. One corner of the build was weathered away, from a possible attack from Dream. Him and his friends always loved to set up the ropes for catastrophe, after all. His huffing and puffing soon earned him a reward as he finally managed to catch up to the pig. The brunette reached up to give the taller a poke on the shoulder, only for his hand to be grabbed at by his own target. His body froze slightly as Techno looked him up and down, giving a slight smile when he saw who it was.   
“ This way. “ The pinkette spoke in his usual melancholy voice, only seeming a notch more happy than normal. 

-o-o-

Techno had led wilbur into the lounge, allowing him to get comfortable with the base. The base seemed quite empty, yet homey at the same time, as if the owner’s own personality reflected onto his work. The same may just happen soon, is the only thing that ran through the president’s mind as he waited for his ally to come back with drinks.

It didn’t take long for this exact thing to happen, Techno passed his friend a glass of cold water to sip on. Another thing that reflected on his personality, he was cold just like the water. Everything in this base just kept taunting Wilbur with Techno, it was quite horrible to withstand. As the mess of thoughts grew in his mind, the pig began to stare him down. He wasn’t sure as to why until he felt a pain in his pants. He just had to get erect now. He hadn’t even taken a sip of water yet because of how nervous he was. Almost in time with the rise down below, a rise in colour and temperature grew in his face with each second he was glared down.  
“ Would you cut that out ?! “ Wilbur asked with a hiss. Unfortunately for the brunette, this simply made the other smirk more. Wilbur always became defensive when nervous , one of his many pros to techno.

“ You look like you could use some help there, Wil. “ Techno said, aware of the whole situation, he was in control of it all after all.  
“ I don’t need your - bloody… help, Techno. “ He spat, needing short breaks from the rising pain and tension in his body. Techno simply ignored this, pulling Wilbur up onto his lap, the brunette's legs soon wrapped around the pigs torso in an effort to get some form of relief. The other clearly didn’t like his, soon grabbing the smaller’s chin with his icy cold hands. A look of lust in both their eyes, both knowing what they wanted, yet somehow unable to say it until the other acted on their instincts. Techno brought his prey's face closer to his, planting a kiss onto his lips, nibbling at his lower lip. Wilbur happily opened up for the pinkette, a few pent up moans escaping his mouth as he did. Their tongues explored each other’s mouth, trying to savour the taste of one another. As their curiosity got the better of them, Techno pawed at the brunette’s aching erection, earning breathy moans in return.

They pulled away, eventually, desperate for breath. Wilbur was more of a mess then the other thought he would have been at this point, yet he kept up his game of teasing him. Every now and again, Techno would unzip a small part of the other male’s pants, causing whimpers and whines to flow like a harmony into his ear.  
“ What do you want me to do, Wil? Tell me. “ The pig spoke, confidence spreading itself out into each word he uttered. Just to displease the other more, Techno began to slowly pump his hand up and down the others cock.  
Through the moans and groans of pleasure Wil was letting out, he managed to let a   
“ Fuck me… I want you to- fuck me.” escape from his throat. He could feel that damned smirk grow into his neck. 

Techno offered the other his hand, with a simple command “ Suck. “ And so the brunette did, he sat still and patiently obeyed his ally’s words. Wetting the pinkette’s fingers the more he got attention. The other slowly started to pump his hands up and down faster and faster, causing Wil to involuntarily thrust into the other’s hand.  
“ Good boy ~ “ The warrior muttered into the other’s ear. He could tell that the president was growing close and inpatient. And so was Techno. 

-o-o-

He took all hands away from the bottom, only to pull down his and the other’s pants and boxers. The brunette knew what was to come, scrunching his face up in preparation. Taking his wetted fingers, the pig slowly but surely inserted a digit into the other, earning a small whimper. He allowed some time for the other to get adjusted before he inserted another.  
“ You’re doing great, baby~ “ Techno cooed into Wil’s ear, causing a series of low moans to flow out from Wil’s mouth. As much as Techno wanted to mess those plump lips of the brunette’s up he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had to look somewhat presentable when he went back to his people. Shame they wouldn’t know what took place that day.  
Finally he inserted the third and final finger, delicately moving them in and out of Wilbur’s hole, in hopes of stretching it out. The brunette clamping his teeth down onto the others neck, sending vibrations of pleasure up his skin.

He pulled his fingers out, deeming it wide enough to finish the treaty off. The pinkette, gently eased the bashful male into a dog style position, lightly smacking his ass as he did so.  
“ Wil- I’m unsure of what to do.” That was a complete lie, but one they both enjoyed.  
“ Maybe you can tell me, hmm ? “ He growled, patiently waiting for the other to catch his words. Wil’s face returned back to its regular position, but with a look of lust and frustration within it. He was a mess- just like his thoughts not too long ago.  
“ F-fuck,, me.. pl- please. hard. “ He managed to stammer out in between breathy wimpers.  
That’s all Wilbur had to say. “ I suppose I can. “ Techno replied, reaching under the couch for the lube he’d placed there in advance. He began by lubing his own dick up, before returning his full attention back to the whimpering mess that was the president. Not much was needed for the brunette, but he saw it better to send him home normally, than for him to be wincing in pain every second.

-o-o-

Once the prep work was done, Techno started on his masterpiece. He lined himself up against the hole of the smaller, placing a few nibbles and kisses along his neck before pushing in. It felt wonderful. Wil wasn’t too tight nor too loose, yet tightened ever so slightly once the pinkette had entered him. They both exchanged hushed groans of conformation, before the taller one began to thrust slowly into the president. He began to pick up the pace, stopping every now and then just to hear the wimpers the other had to offer. 

Techno’s hands had found their way to Wil’s cock, still hard, if not harder than before. Wrapping his hand back round it sent shock waves up the brunette’s back. Techno’s hands were cold, giving him more pleasure than he thought he’d receive. A string of cusses, alongside slurred moans and cries for techno made their way out Wil’s lips, causing the other to move faster and deeper. Drool that had escaped from the side of his mouth made him look even more like a slut than before, the brunette’s slurred words on halting to let an almighty moan leave his throat. Jackpot- the pinkette had found the bottom's sweet spot. He continued to hit it, even though he himself was slowly growing more sloppy with the growing knot in his crotch. He could tell that the brunette was close too, he was making incoherent noises more than ever and he’d tightened himself around the others length. Wil had always been a tease.

-o-o-

The president, now only saying “ Techno. “ over and over, reached out, possibly to pull on the pinkette’s sleeve. The other assumed that Wil was just as close as he was, so slowed down his movements, instead focusing on the brunette’s sensitive tip that he had been stroking throughout. Within minutes of this, the president’s cum had laced Techno’s couch like spiderwebs. In return, Techno’s fucking slowed down, his own groans and mutters of pleasure soon over taking the smaller’s. As his head tilted back, and his eyes glazed, the pig had released himself into Wilbur, filling him up.

He pulled away panting. That may have been the best experience of his life. No- it was the best. He’d managed to finally complete his goal of messing Wil up. He watched as the brunette’s eyes fluttered up and down before finally closing. Techno must have taken a lot out of him. Taking this opportunity, the pinkette began to clean up after themselves, wiping away any dregs of the white liquid away from Wil’s ass and body overall. He then sorted himself out. He didn’t have too but it simply felt right. Eventually the president woke up, his face still red and damp. His eyes widened when he noticed that he was still exposed, quickly getting himself back up and dressed. Unfortunately, his pants were a bit wrinkled from being on the floor, didn't look very good in contrast from when he had left the Nations walls. The patiently waited for Techno to return back to the lounge. Once he had he said he fair share of awkward thank you’s and goodbyes’s before leaving. Techno wasn’t exactly paying attention to Wilbur’s words, instead focusing on the small amount of hickies that were left exposed above the brunette’s shirt collar. As the brunette left, the other waved goodbye uttering a short “ Goodbye. “ in the same cold tone that he’d greeted the president. The two had gotten what they wanted, nothing more nothing less. It was a done deal, and a signed treaty.


	5. SBI has a glock in their rawie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah yeah it’s a request again B)  
> Tommy angst written before the cannon tommy angst  
> i am so cool-
> 
> !!Tw for bullying!!

Day in day out. Tommy just didn’t get it. He was out there, got along with anyone he could, yet- he was still getting picked apart by their words. Words. Off all the things he was weak to it just had to be words. Wilbur always said that words cut deeper than knives as he was growing, but he never bothered to think that maybe one day that would apply to him.

It had always been a factor in Tommy’s life that he would get picked on. Hell- Techno and Wilbur were his favourite people because of that. But this was different. It was a full blown attack as opposed to the usual punch on the arm. And it showed, a few weeks into this mess of a pit this ordeal was, he became more withdrawn. Phil picked up on this, but presumed it was the boy’s habit of playing video games all night. The father had told Tommy’s elders, but they both agreed with him. And so Phil simply decided that it was better to limit him for a week or two.

This however only made Tommy more distressed. The voices of his peers sang, like ghosts in his head as he shifted in bed, desperately trying to sleep. However he soon found he couldn’t. His thoughts were blended with the venom placed in his mind like a fizzy cola, keeping him awake on pure adrenaline. He’d crash within the school day, resulting in many reports home, and definitely not to the blondes surprise, further bullying. Techno grew more concerned, the more he saw his little brother. Tommy’s actions when deprived of sleep were similar to his own. Unless he thought of Techno to be that much of an idol there was an issue. Christ- the boy's health in every shape and form was in trouble at this rate. Yet, Techno stayed quiet, not willing to cause an uproar in the family.

-o-o-

A few weeks had passed. Phil decided to keep the limitations going. Permanently. Tommy had grown more and more closed off, staying in his room for days on end. Only ever leaving if he really had to. The teen had told his father that he was simply studying , to which the oblivious man had believed. The only two who didn’t believe in Tommy’s lies anymore were his brother. Wilbur knew that Tommy had never bothered to study in the past, so did Techno. At breakfast and dinner, the two would exchange worried glances as their younger brother picked at his food. The only issue with the loud mouthed blonde was that he was terribly good at acting ok, even if he was crumbling behind their very eyes.

Whenever Tommy wasn’t home, Techno wasn’t off training and Wilbur wasn’t at work, the two elders would always hang out. However, now they found it impossible to do so. The condition of the blonde always hanging above their heads, taunting them in a way. Wilbur brought techno to his room, locking the door so that Phil couldn’t hear them as easily.  
“ Tommy- “ The brunette began, this was soon followed up by an agreeing “ Tommy. “ from the pinkette.  
“ What do we do about him? He clearly isn’t ok. “ Wilbur asked, his eyebrows tying together. There was no way of the two extracting any information from Tommy himself ; they’d have to ask someone else. They didn’t know many of Tommy's friends other than, “ Tubbo- he might know something. ” Techno suggested, eyes staring up at the ceiling in a state of focus. He received a nod from Wil, who quickly pulled up discord on his phone, shooting Tubbo to call him “ asap. “

-o-o-

The hours slowly trickled by, each second feeling like a pin prick to the two brothers. The blonde was home by now, asleep on the couch watching some random documentary he was supposed to be watching with Phil. Tubbo soon shot them an   
“ OK :) “  
They had to be quiet about this, they didn’t need Phil to know until anything was confirmed. The ringtone rang for a few seconds as they tried to get a hold of Tommy’s friend.  
Tubbo picked up, starting off the conversation with a chirpy “ Hi! “ as normal. Techno responded with a low “ Hallo.. “ and Wilbur with a grunt.  
“ We need to know about Tommy. “ Wilbur spoke, Techno joining in with “ Anything that seems off- tell us. “  
The younger brunette let out a few noises of confusion before getting what they were on about. “ Oh! You mean how he’s sad all the time?” The brothers let out ‘yuh huh’s simultaneously.

A nervous giggle clearly escaped Tubbo’s lips as he suddenly felt the weight of the situation hit him like a truck.  
“ Well you see- uhm… “ He began speaking, as if a cat had caught his tongue halfway through.  
“ He said that people are looking at him funny? Calling him names and things like that. “ The brunette wasn’t all that sure, they’d spoken about this only last week but Tommy was never as serious as he’d been in that call.  
“ Something like that- it sounds bad. But Tommy’s strong! I’m sure he’ll pull through!” Tubbo finished with another spew of nervous laughter. Wil and Techno didn’t think he would pull though- for such a loud child they knew how touchy he could be. First hand experience and all that.  
“ Thanks Tubbo, g’bye. “ Wil muttered, hanging up on the teen.  
They both knew what they had to do- and they had to do it soon.

-o-o- 

By the time Tommy was home from school the next day, they’d already explained the situation to their doubtful father. Of course he believed them. They’d used Tubbo’s account and the fact that the younger brother is always secretive in the worst of times, to get him to believe them. Phil called a family meeting, something that had only happened when the two elders wouldn’t stop fighting each other.

The family gathered themselves in the living room, each sitting in their claimed seats. The dad stared them all down, before letting out a hefty sigh and turning his full attention to the younger.  
“ Tommy- we know what’s wrong buddy. Care to explain for yourself, bub? “ The blonde said, a warming yet sad expression flooding his round features.  
Tommy’s eyes widened before his head fell down to look at the floor, tears prickling in his eyes. “ No… “ He said, throat threatening to croak out with despair.   
This refusal caused the brunette to chime in, “ There’s no point in hiding it Tom- first of all, whatever they’re saying about you or to you is most definitely false.” Phil was now sitting down beside his younger one, rubbing his back in a soothing way, as if he was cooing a baby to sleep.  
“ secondly, you’re way above them in any way you can think! “ A sight left Wil’s chest, before he continued on.  
“ For fuck sakes You’re Big T! You can do whatever you put your mind to. “  
“ Out of spite. “ The pig added, causing a small exhausted chuckle to leave the blonde's chapped lips.  
Techno got up, placing a hand onto the smallest’s shoulder, causing him to glance up with wet eyes. “ If you need me to take care of anyone, just ask. “  
Phil frowned at that, “ You can’t just go around killing teens Techno.” The big retaliated with a muttered “ I can. “ Causing a wave of laughter to erupt upon the family.

“ I get it. “ Tommy finally spoke.  
“ I should have just told you lot- It just felt wrong. I didn’t wanna make myself look puny. “ He explained, avoiding eye contact with everyone apart from the wall opposite him. “ Thank you. I’m sorry for being so stupid. “ He ended, his voice quivering, tears threatening to spill. Phil’s fatherly instincts sunk in as a scooped his son up into a hug and hushed him.  
“It’s all going to be A-ok.”


End file.
